deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magolor
'Magolor ' is the main antagonist of the video game, Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Magolor vs Antasma * Bowser vs Magolor * Dimentio VS Magolor * Flowey vs Magolor * Magolor VS Giygas * Magolor vs Marx (Abandoned) Possible Opponents *Anti-Spiral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Demigra *Goku *Goku Black *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) *Sans (Undertale) *Superman (DC) *Thanos (Marvel) *Whis History Death Battle Info Master Crown * Gives him limitless power. Lor Starcutter * Goes faster than light * Can shoot dark stars * Can throw its twin wings * Can project its oars as spears * Can project a tornado from its mast to an edge of the screen to form a barrier * Can shoot blue and red orbs * Can surround itself with a bubble shield * It can open interdimensional tunnels Magolor powers * In terms of magic, he seems to specialize in summoning enemies and objects. He can also create various types of large, slow moving fireballs and large orbs of electricity. ** Can control the Lor's movements like a puppet ** Fast enough to outpace Landia while flying backwards ** Can create interdimensional portals ** Can change his appearance at will ** Can manipulate wind ** Matter Manipulation ** Bend the fabric of the Universe and use it as a weapon ** Extremely faster than light ** Can remove Kirby's Copy Abilities with a simple incantation, though he only bothered doing this when fighting against Kirby's Super Abilities. * Can create a vacuum vortex, forcing Kirby to just outrun it. * Teleports all the time, making him harder to hit. * Spams projectiles. These projectiles took down all of Landia's bodies with one hit each. * Can shoot large rays. * Can create energy shields capable of holding back Kirby's normal arsenal. Magolor Soul powers * Matter Manipulation * Multiverse+ durability * Essokinesis * can create, change, destroy, or alter reality * Bend the fabric of the Universe and use it as a weapon against Kirby. * Could remove Kirby's Copy Abilities with a clap. Only felt the need to do this against Kirby's strongest abilities, however. * His vacuum vortex, now resembling a black hole, causes the entire battlefield to swirl. * His death rays can be used in conjunction with his portals to cover several areas of the battlefield at a time. * Can juggle stuff into existence, making them telekinetically home in on his enemies. * Often attacks by manipulating the dimension he's fighting in, such as by impaling or crushing with deadly void-stuff. * Had icy versions of Kirby's Super Abilities. Their wide area of coverage made most of them surprisingly difficult to avoid. * Could screw with his opponents' perception. Feats * Manipulated and tricked Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Dee to assist him to receive the Master Crown. * Survived a dimension collapsing. Faults * If the crown is destroyed he loses his power Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains